Protective and/or decorative covers for covering exterior surfaces of motor vehicle compartment closures, for example engine compartment hoods, have been heretofore known and/or utilized, with such covers including a pliable cover, made of vinyl material or the like, and various means of securement of the cover on or to the hood.
Such covers heretofore known, however, have not been constructed so that the cover closely conforms to the contours of the vehicle hood and so that a cover of selected dimensions will fit a variety of differently sized and shaped hoods, for example on vehicles of different make, model and/or year of manufacture, such covers heretofore known having been custom fit for each differently shaped and/or sized engine compartment hood and including pockets sewn into the forward portions of the cover for receipt of the front and side edges of the hood and the hood corners described thereby. Such covers have thus not been entirely successful due to the corresponding high costs of manufacturing and stocking a full and continuing line of such covers which attractively fit the vehicle hood, or the like, to be covered. Further improvements in such covers for motor vehicle compartment closures could thus still be utilized.